Affections
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Um, this is a Morticia Wednesday story. it involves incest, but not for the reason you might think. Slight angst on Gomez's part but nothing major.You guys have requested either a sequel or more one-shots or even full stories. They're coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tonight is the night of firsts, two stories in one night and both on categories I haven't written for before. I like it. Now, like I said there was incest between Morticia and Wednesday (no Gomez incest (yet)), but also um, Joel is kind of aggressive in this one because he's more muscular and not as... geeky I guess. That's about it and I hope you guys enjoy it._**

_**I don't own The Addams Family. Pity, but they wouldn't be as good if I did so yeah.**_

* * *

"Come on, Wednesday," Joel told her, leaning in to kiss her again. "It won't hurt that much. But if you'd prefer it did…"

Wednesday shook her head and kissed Joel back, but once again stopped his wandering hand. "Joel, I… I'm not ready. I can't." Joel sighed in frustration and rolled out of their jointed bed.

"Where are you going?" Wednesday asked dully.

"For a walk." Joel replied gruffly.

Wednesday nodded and climbed out of bed. She began walking through the large mansion and stroked the large lion in the sitting room. She and Joel were now sixteen years old, even though she still looked to be about fourteen, just without the baby fat and shortness. Running a hand through her free flowing hair, Wednesday sighed and petted the lion for comfort. "What should I do?" she asked softly. "Give me a sign of what to do Kitty."

As if on cue, Morticia Addams appeared. "Wednesday dear, you're looking particularly dreary today, what's the occasion?"

Wednesday sighed. "Mother, you and Father have sex a lot, right?" Morticia nodded slowly, not understanding why her daughter was asking her such a question.

"What's it feel like?" Wednesday fidgeted ever so slightly and Morticia knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, Darling, if Joel wants to make love to you and you're not ready, it's completely alright…"

"What's it feel like?" Wednesday persisted, her eyes widening just enough to tell Morticia know that her daughter was nervous.

"It's an explosion of emotion, Wednesday dear. You feel love for the other person as well as an overwhelming lust and pleasure beyond your worst nightmares." Wednesday fidgeted once more, with less subtlety and stared at the ground. "Wednesday?"

Wednesday shook her head for a moment, holding up a finger. Mortician waited patiently as her daughter showed an unusual display of unease and fear. Slowly Wednesday raised her head and looked her mother in the eye. "Could you… show me?" she asked softly.

Morticia's eyes widened at this and she cocked her head to the side. "Well, of course Darling. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if I taught you and got you comfortable with it. Come, let's go to the guest room."

Wednesday followed her mother to the guest room for the guests who were brave enough to stay overnight. Slowly locking the door, Morticia turned to her daughter and beckoned for her to come closer. "Now darling, tell me if the pain I cause becomes too much and I'll be gentler, alright?"

Wednesday nodded and moved closer to her mother. Morticia slowly ran her hand through Wednesday's long, straight, black hair and leaned in to kiss her. Wednesday waited for their lips to make contact and when they did, her immediate thought was_Mother's lips are so soft._

After this, she moaned and leaned more into the kiss, feeling her mother smile at this. Morticia slowly played with the hem of her dress and Wednesday slowly reached up to undo her corset, which was actually the only thing keeping the dress from falling. Once her corset had been loosened, Morticia gently removed it and watched as her daughter's clothing fell away. Eyeing, the pale teen hungrily, Morticia couldn't help but admire how well Wednesday had filled out; she had plump, round, C-cup breasts held back by a lacy, black bra, a flat, toned stomach, slightly muscular arms, shown off from her constant wrestling with Pugsley, lean, creamy thighs swollen with anticipation.

"Oh Wednesday, you look gorgeous." Wednesday ducked her head in embarrassment at the praise and gave her mother… a smile! Not a small one, like she normally does, but a larger one. Morticia moved forward then, discarding her own clothing as well. Now they were both in just their undergarments and the passion in the air was tangible.

"Mother…" Wednesday choked out.

Morticia moved forward and locked her lips with her daughter's. _No_. Morticia thought to herself. _My lover_. Wednesday moaned and pressed into the kiss, complying when her mother pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. Leaning down, Morticia disposed of Wednesday's bra and leaned down to lick around a hard nipple eagerly. Her eyes widened at the sweet tang and the elder Addams whimpered slightly.

"M-mother," Wednesday groaned, her back arching. "Oh, yes."

Morticia nipped the pink bud hard and felt Wednesday tense for a second before relaxing at the pleasure it brought. Digging her nails into the other nipple, Morticia slowly sucked on the first one as Wednesday panted beneath her. _She likes all the same things I do_. Morticia realized.

_This feels_… _OH!_ Wednesday couldn't get a proper thought to form as her mother's nails dug deeper. Pushing against the black head on her chest, Wednesday surveyed her partner and noticed that she was wearing too much clothing. The heat that rushed through her at the thought caused Wednesday to freeze in shock. She shook this off and leaned forward, removing her mother's lacy gray bra and throwing it over the side of the bed. Moving her mouth to the older woman's nipple, Wednesday sucked earnestly as the delicious tang filled her mouth and clouded her taste buds.

Morticia moaned above her, fingers tangling in Wednesday's long hair to keep the other girl at her chest. Wednesday moved back and forth between one peak and the other trying to pleasure her mother as much as she could. Soon Morticia herself was writhing from the immense pleasure her daughter was giving her and she couldn't take it. Pushing Wednesday back a bit she made the other girl lay back down again and licked her way down her stomach. Wednesday moaned and whimpered as her mother got lower and finally came into contact with her soaking underwear.

"Mother?" Morticia looked up, the fire in her eyes startling Wednesday slightly. "Mother, I'm… I'm wet and throbbing. Is that supposed to happen?"

Morticia cocked her head and stared at Wednesday for a moment before nodding and running her fingers over Wednesday's underwear, feeling the wetness coat the tips of her fingers. Wednesday's head spun at the sensation as her hips bucked slightly.

"Oh," the younger girl moaned. Morticia smiled and slid the underwear off with ease, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now Wednesday was completely bared to her mother and the girl blushed at this. Morticia stared at her daughter and felt the lust building in her. It was strong, even stronger than her lust for Gomez and this surprised her. She leaned down and blew on the wet folds before her. Both women moaned: Wednesday at the feeling of her arousal increasing and Morticia at seeing Wednesday get wetter and, if possible, even more swollen.

"Oh, Wednesday, you are so beautiful." Wednesday flushed pink at this and smiled down at her mother. Morticia's tongue snaked out and flicked at the wet folds, moaning at the taste and Wednesday's tortured whimper.

"Oh Mother, yes." The teen was feeling high from all the pleasure. Her mother had barely touched her and yet she felt as though she was going to explode.

Morticia drew her tongue down the pink swollenness in long, slow strokes, savoring Wednesday's reactions. The teen bucked occasionally as the volume of her moans escalated. Morticia slowly entered her daughter with two fingers. Feeling some strange barrier Morticia moved up and kissed Wednesday as deeply and passionately as she could so she could push past the barrier without causing her daughter outright agony. Wednesday cried out in pain against the kiss and Morticia stopped momentarily.

"No, continue Mother. I… I liked it." Morticia nodded in approval and slowly pushed in and out of Wednesday to get her used to the feel of it. The younger Addams gasped in the strong mix of pain and pleasure. "Oh, Mother, I… oh, please?"

Morticia gasped at the word and stared at Wednesday in perplexity. "Mother, I f-feel like there's s-something inside of me, burning and coiling. I feel so… wild. I need more."

Morticia cocked her head slightly and grinned, moving her fingers faster and harder. Wednesday's eyes widened as her breath hitched. The moment of shock passed as the pleasure registered in her brain and she moaned loudly, bucking her hips frantically as her mother sucked at her clit. "Mother, so powerful. Oh please, harder, harder!"

Morticia focused more on going deeper rather than faster. Wednesday moaned as she was built higher. Her insides were boiling and bubbling like Grandmama's toad feet stew. As her mother continued her ministrations, Wednesday found herself floating higher and higher until finally, the thing coiling inside her snapped. Screaming in utmost satisfaction, Wednesday fell over the edge she'd been teetering on and her body shook. When she was finally calmed down enough to at least partially control her breathing, Wednesday looked down at her mother happily and smiled the brightest smile Morticia had ever seen grace her sweet Wednesday's lips.

"Th-thank you." Wednesday murmured, so low Morticia barely heard it. The older woman moved up and snuggled against Wednesday, holding her close.

"What- what was that?" Wednesday asked quietly.

Morticia gazed down at her speculatively. "You are more sheltered than I thought. Even Pugsley knows this. That, Darling, was the most powerful thing any female could ever experience. It's called an orgasm, but I believe now most people call it coming. How did it feel?"

"I felt immense pleasure. It was unbelievable and indescribable. But, I also felt a lot of pain. It hurt so much, Mother, but… I…" Wednesday ducked her head in embarrassment. "I really liked it. The pain only added to the pleasure. M-may I show you the same?"

"If you feel up for it, Wednesday dear."

Wednesday nodded and slowly slid down to engulf a hard nipple. Morticia moaned loudly, surprised at how much heat coursed through her body. Wednesday moved back and forth, just as her mother had done, but instead of digging in her nails, she used her teeth, making Morticia cry out in ecstasy. Too soon for Morticia's liking, Wednesday pulled away from her aching breasts. Sliding a hand slowly down her mother's body, Wednesday removed her black underwear with her teeth and threw them off the bed with the matching bra.

Wednesday surveyed her mother for a moment, noting the slight tremors going through her body and the longing on her expression. Wednesday slowly leaned down and drew the tip of her tongue through her mother's moist folds. Groaning at the taste, Wednesday pushed her tongue deeper, eliciting a moan from Morticia and making her buck slightly against the girl's tongue. Wednesday probed her mother eagerly, loving the taste of her. Running lazy circles around her mother's clit, Wednesday pushed two fingers into her mother and moved slowly within her, unsure of what her mother liked.

"Oh Wednesday darling, faster. I need you deeper." Morticia's gasps were getting higher. Wednesday hurried to comply, jumping at the chance to please her mother. Moving her fingers faster, Wednesday flicked Morticia's clit in short swift strokes and Morticia cried out at the intense pleasure she was feeling.

At last, Wednesday felt her mother begin tightening around her and instinct told her to suck on the little nub she had been flicking. Locking her lips around the pearl, Wednesday sucked as hard as she could and felt her mother begin quivering. Glancing up, she watched as her mother fell over the same edge she had, screaming her pleasure and bucking frantically against Wednesday's still moving fingers. Wednesday slowed her pace as Morticia came down from her high and removed them slowly. Morticia pulled Wednesday up to lie beside her and the smaller Addams snuggled against her warmth.

"Tired Darling?"

"Just a little," Wednesday replied with a yawn.

"Sleep, Wednesday." Wednesday nodded and slowly drifted into sleep, thinking of the experience she just had. Soon, Morticia followed after her, smiling to herself as she watched her daughter's tortured expression.

* * *

_**Yeah I know, but Wednesday softens only for her mother. Tell me what you think in a review. Whether it should be a bit darker or kind of weirder (how much more weird can you get though) or just to tell me you like pie. I don't know, but I like opinions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, Another chapter coming up! People liked this better than i thought they would so i'll keep writing it. I hope no one hates me for later chapters and I'm apologizing now if you do. But for now, here's chapter two.**_

* * *

The next day, Joel came in and went up to Wednesday's room to apologize, only to find that she wasn't there. He checked all over the house for her, even in the grotto, which she specifically told him not to go. Nothing bad happened to him, but he became worried when he couldn't find his girlfriend. Going back in the house, Joel found Gomez Addams looking around in confusion.

"Ah, Joel. Have you seen Tish? She didn't come to bed last night and I was wondering where she could be."

"Perhaps she went out?" Joel said thoughtfully.

"Are you implying that my Tish was meeting another man?" Gomez asked in a dangerously low voice. Joel shook his head slowly, far too used to the intimidation the Addams had to be afraid of Gomez's 'be-afraid-of-me' voice. Gomez nodded and continued looking.

He looked all over the house and finally came to rest in front of the guest room with the rest of the family behind him. They were staring at the door and slowly, Gomez moved forward to open the door. His face contorted in worry and confusion when it didn't open and he looked to Lurch. The large green man nodded and swiftly broke the doorknob.

"Thank you, Lurch." Gomez told him.

The mustached man opened the door and everyone filed inside to the bed. Staring at the bed, no one knew what to say. Grandmama gasped loudly, Thing's index finger began tapping uncontrollably, Gomez's eyes widened in surprise, Joel's narrowed in anger, Pugsley's widened in puzzlement and Pubert leaned in for a closer look. Lurch was the only one that didn't show any change and he slowly moved over to the bed to wake the two women.

"No," Gomez whispered, stopping him. "Let's wait until they wake up, Tish usually wakes up about now after lovemaking." The others nodded and waited.

Wednesday was the first to stir, moaning slightly as she stretched a bit. This, in turn, woke Morticia and the older woman opened her eyes with a smile. "Good Morning, Darling," she murmured softly to Wednesday. "How was last night?"

"Mm, it was absolutely dreadful, Mother. Now I feel confident that I can repeat it with Joel without getting nervous or uneasy."

"Wonderful Darling. Come, we should get dressed so I can tell your father."

"Yes Mother." Wednesday slowly sat up and looked around. Her already pale complexion paled even more when she noticed the entire family watching her. "M-mother. Perhaps you should explain to Father right now."

Morticia sat up as well and took in her family. "Well, Good Morning everyone." She said, putting on a smile for them.

"Morning Tish." Gomez said with his classic lopsided smile. "I believe some explanations are in order?"

Morticia nodded and looked to Wednesday. Everyone was surprised at the tenderness in her gaze as she beckoned the younger girl forward. Wednesday slowly moved forward to sit next to her mother and looked out at everyone, trying to keep her stoic mask in place.

"Gomez darling, last night I was walking into the sitting room to check on Kitty when I heard Wednesday talking to him. I moved closer and Wednesday spotted me. She asked me about our sex and then asked if I could show her." Wednesday gave them a small smile and everyone nodded.

"Well, that settled, let's get some breakfast, shall we?" Gomez had a wide, goofy smile on his face as he said this and Morticia raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Come Mama, I will help you cook breakfast."

Grandmama nodded and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"I will tend the garden now." Lurch told them, also leaving.

"Come on Pubert." Pugsley said. "Let's go play with our black widow."

"Lola!" Pubert said happily, running after Pugsley on his small legs.

Joel gave Wednesday a quick look before walking slowly out the room.

That left only Wednesday, Morticia and Gomez in the room. Wednesday was staring down as she stayed still on the bed, unwilling to admit that dressing in front of her father made her nervous. Gomez watched hungrily as Morticia dressed herself quickly.

"Gomez darling, your mouth may catch the flies before I have the chance to cook them for you."

Gomez chuckled and shut his mouth. "Well, Tish, I can't help it. I just found out my wife made love to my daughter. Now why, may I ask, did Wednesday want you to do that?"

"She was unsure of making love to Joel, darling. I was merely helping her get over her fear."

Gomez nodded and knelt next to his daughter. "No need to worry Wednesday. If the lad doesn't seem quite right, then don't do it and find another. There are plenty of fine young men out there for you."

Wednesday nodded and slowly looked at her mother. Gomez's eyes widened at the look in her eyes and looked to Morticia to see his wife returning the look. Gomez scratched his chin in thought for a moment._And I doubt either of them realizes it._ He thought to himself. _Well, I guess I could share. We're family after all._

Nodding to himself Gomez bowed to Morticia and left the room.

* * *

**_There you go guys. Uh, next chapter, Joel's going to be a bit aggressive which helps in furthering Wednesday's growing Mother/Daughter relationship with Morticia. Also, has anyone noticed that many of the Addams come back to life somehow? Or, you know, that's how it seems to me. So the next chapter will sorta bring that into play in a very unexpected way._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" Wednesday looked up from her drawings of torture to cock her head at Joel.

"Because I was nervous." She said, not even needing to ask what he meant.

"You could have told me."

"I did. You wouldn't listen, so I decided to do something about it. I don't get nervous."

Joel snorted but a knife thrown casually at him made him keep his mouth shut. Moments later, Wednesday heard him clear his throat. Looking up, she saw him smiling at her. "So are you ready now?"

Wednesday gave him a small smile and nodded. She stood and walked over to Joel, sitting next to him and drawing him into a kiss. Joel moaned and pushed her back onto the bed. Wednesday gasped as he ripped her shirt away and licked her through her bra. She moaned and ran her hands down his muscular chest and stomach. He growled as she unbuttoned his shirt and removed her bra with his teeth. Wednesday's eyes rolled as he engulfed a hard nipple, feeling the need wash over her in waves. Joel smiled as he slid her skirt down and off. Wednesday whimpered as his fingers probed her soaking core.

"J-Joel, please." Joel nodded and rubbed himself against her. Wednesday's eyes rolled at the feel of his jeans against her most private place.

"P-please." Wednesday whimpered. "P-please!"

Joel continued the teasing of her crotch until Wednesday couldn't take it anymore. Pushing Joel back, she ripped at his jeans until they came off. Wednesday looked up at him with slightly widened eyes, her version of pleading. Joel nodded and slowly slid into her. Wednesday's breath hitched as she moaned.

"Faster." She whimpered.

Joel nodded and moved faster. Wednesday felt a sharp pain and cried out. Joel continued pushing into her as Wednesday whimpered. Finally, she pushed against him and crawled away.

"What's wrong?" Joel demanded.

"T-too much p-pain." Wednesday told him, clutching her stomach.

"I thought you liked pain." Joel told her. Wednesday glared at him.

"Not there." She growled. "I will take pain that is done on my external body because I can take it and it feels pleasurable. Internal is different. I don't know what's going on inside of my body every second of the day. You could damage something that can't be healed. No pain, not there."

Joel huffed and grabbed her, pressing a rough kiss to her lips and bruising them. Sliding himself back into her, Joel thrust into her and felt Wednesday tense against him. He thrust deeper, feeling his impending ejaculation and ignoring Wednesday's whines of pain. As he got closer, Joel pushed harder and faster, keeping Wednesday firmly in place despite her struggles to get away. At last hitting his peak, Joel gave a very guttural moan as he came inside of Wednesday. Wednesday whimpered as he drew out of her slowly.

"How was it, doll?" Wednesday stared up at him with a nonchalant expression as she stood and got dressed.

"What are you doing?" Joel demanded, standing.

"Getting way from you." Wednesday said calmly. Striding to her parents' room, Wednesday knocked.

"C-come in!"

Wednesday opened the door. "Mother, Father may I sleep-?" Wednesday stopped at the sight of Gomez on top of Morticia and sighed.

"Nevermind."

"Darling?" Wednesday looked up to see Morticia staring at her. "What's the matter?"

"Joel…" Wednesday stopped again and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Morticia slid out of bed and wrapped her arms around Wednesday's waist. "Darling, he didn't force you, did he?"

Wednesday looked up into her mother's eyes. "No." she replied. Morticia raised an eyebrow at the lie, seeing the truth clearly in her daughter's eyes. "N-not at first."

"Sleep in here with us tonight." The Addams matriarch told her gently.

"But I don't want to interrupt."

Morticia stroked her cheek. "Nonsense Darling." She murmured. "Gomez doesn't mind." She looked to Gomez sharply as he opened his mouth. He frowned.

"May we at least finish, Tish?" he asked hopefully.

Morticia smiled at Wednesday and kissed her forehead before sashaying back to Gomez. Wednesday turned away as she climbed back onto the bed, but the sounds her mother made reminded her of that night in the guest room and her heartbeat speed up. When Joel had had sex with her, it felt much different than when her mother had done it with her. With Morticia, it was gentler and much more intimate. With Joel, it felt animalistic, primitive.

Wednesday's breath sped up as she remembered her mother's hands doing amazing things to her body. Turning, she found Morticia nearing her climax and whimpered, wanting to be the one tasting her. Morticia caught Wednesday's eye as she came, screaming harder at the memory of Wednesday making her feel this same thing except much more powerful. When Gomez came seconds later, he saw that Morticia's attention was on their daughter. Looking back, Gomez saw Wednesday staring at Morticia lustfully. Getting an idea, Gomez smiled at Wednesday.

"Would you like to join us Darling?" he asked softly. Wednesday looked up at him before shaking her head and looking down.

"Come Wednesday Darling," Morticia said, opening the covers on one side of her. "You should get some sleep. The bags under your eyes are too deep."

Wednesday nodded and slowly stripped down to her underclothes. Climbing in beside her mother, Wednesday snuggled into the older Addams woman and sighed, falling asleep almost immediately. Gomez climbed into bed on the other side of Morticia.

"Do you mind Darling?" Morticia asked.

"Sharing you?" Gomez said. "Of course not Darling. She's our daughter; I naturally have to share you with her anyway. Now it's just a slightly different relationship."

Morticia smiled. "Thank you darling." She said, snuggling into Gomez as Wednesday had done her. Within minutes they too were asleep.

* * *

**Aww, Mother daughter bond forming and a little moment with Tish and Gomez. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, protective Gomez and Morticia and then a bit of bonding between Morticia and Wednesday. I think you'll like how it turns out. RxR!**_

* * *

"How dare you force my daughter into doing that?" Gomez demanded of the terrified Joel. Lurch had the boy hanging from his throat.

"I didn't!" Joel shouted. "She said yes!"

"You're not supposed to keep going if she says no." Morticia growled to him. "You're supposed to let her regain herself and then do it gently."

"Gently?" Joel snorted. "I needed to jack off, I'm not going to do it gently!" Morticia slapped him across the cheek.

"You will if it's our daughter!" she spat as a manic gleam appeared in her eye. Morticia smiled up at Gomez. "How about we give him to Jag, Darling? She's been down lately ever since we had to cut her off from playing with the neighborhood kids."

"I think Jag would be delighted." Gomez said. "Lurch, take Joel to go play with Jag."

Lurch nodded and carried Joel away. Wednesday watched him get taken away before standing. As she did so, she felt a tightening of her dress and grimaced. She decided to go put another on while her parents were discussing a family vacation to the Bermuda Triangle. Changing into a different dress, Wednesday found that it also had a tight fit. She tried the rest of her dresses and got the same result. Even her corsets were a little tight. Wednesday thought a moment and paled when she realized what she had to do. Gathering her courage together to keep herself calm, Wednesday went back to her parents' room and knocked.

"Come in!"

"M-Mother?" Wednesday cursed herself for stuttering as Morticia looked up at her. "My clothes are a bit tight and I was wondering if we could go out to get more?"

Wednesday beat down the blush creeping into her cheeks, smashing it with a jackhammer. Morticia glanced up at her and sensed her daughter's awkward mood. Putting down the forensics magazine she was reading, Morticia stood.

"Of course Darling. Let's go see if Hot Topic has those new corsets I ordered and if not, then we'll head to Spencer's. How about that?"

Wednesday nodded and followed her mother. But as they entered the living room so that Morticia could tell Gomez where they were headed, Wednesday leaned against the wall and heard a loud rip. Her eyes widened just a bit as she looked down and noticed her corset had ripped all the way down the middle. And to make matters worse, as Wednesday pulled it together to keep it shut, the back ripped as well. Both of her parents turned and raised their eyebrows at her. Wednesday kept her head down and had to beat the blush creeping to her cheeks with the jackhammer that was her heart. Morticia walked over and surveyed her.

"Come Darling, I'll give you one of mine to wear until we can get you some new ones and probably donate your old ones to Spencer's and Hot Topic."

Wednesday nodded and followed her mother back up the stairs to get a new corset and dress on, just in case the dress she'd had on ripped while they were actually in the store. Grabbing her purse, Morticia led Wednesday out the door and the two walked down the street. Strolling into Hot Topic, Morticia looked around with a trained eye and led Wednesday over to the dress section.

Picking up a short dress with a shredded hem, Morticia held it up to Wednesday and smiled. "You would look just darling!"

Wednesday looked down at the dress with a small frown. "But what kind of corset could I wear with that?" she asked slowly, eying the dress speculatively.

Morticia walked over to the corset stock and picked out a deep purple one with black hemming along the top and bottom. Wednesday surveyed it and nodded, giving Morticia a slight smile. Morticia returned it and the two picked out a few more corsets and several more dresses before heading to the dressing room.

As Wednesday tried on the multitude of dresses, Morticia raised an eyebrow at some and called over the clerk. The pale, dark-haired woman was happy to offer assistance and brought over a black umbrella to help Wednesday with the dress testing. As Wednesday held the umbrella aloft just behind her, she let a small smile grace her lips with each dress and the two women observing her nodded approvingly.

Morticia thanked the clerk for her help and led Wednesday home with the bags they were carrying. Walking calmly into the house, Morticia helped Wednesday put her things away before the two went to the garden to begin cutting the buds off the roses. Wednesday looked to her mother and felt her breath catch at the way the sunlight filtering through the window outlined the curves of her mother's breasts.

"Is everything alright, Wednesday Darling?" Morticia asked without turning to her. "I know you wish to practice suicide, but your father and I would much prefer you to be breathing."

Wednesday nodded and tried to restart her breathing, causing it to be uneven. Morticia sighed and turned to her daughter, causing Wednesday to pale further than usual. The sun shined on Morticia's skin and made the white shine beautifully as Morticia's dark eyes stared at her. Before Wednesday knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and claimed her mother's lips in a passionate kiss. Moaning, Wednesday wrapped her arms around Morticia's shoulders and pressed herself into the older woman.

"Wednesday, I-."

Wednesday thrust her tongue deeper and sucked Morticia's into her mouth. Opening her mouth, Wednesday realized what she was doing and hurriedly let go of her mother. Ducking her head, Wednesday turned back to cutting the roses. Morticia cocked her head to the side slightly and surveyed her daughter's behavior. When Wednesday was finished with her portion of the flowers, she set down the clippers where someone could easily cut their foot off and shuffled out of the greenhouse.

"Well," Morticia murmured, watching her daughter walk away. "This should be interesting."

* * *

**Hmm, interesting indeed. Morticia's going to have a little talk with Gomez over how to handle this one. Let's check it out. Thanks for the wicked reviews guys. Keep'em coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks for being patient and here you go!_**

"I'm telling you, Darling, Wednesday just needs more affection."

Gomez chuckled as he sword fought his wife. "Darling, I'm sure it's not affection she wants. Perhaps she's just lusting. You know how teenagers are, needing as much bodily contact as they can get. Perhaps she needs to find a different young lad…"

Morticia playfully stuck him in the stomach. "I think you and I should help her grow out of it."

Gomez cocked his head as their battle brought them close together. "I guess we could try that Darling."

Morticia smiled and held out her hand. Gomez took away his sword and kissed it, working his way feverishly up her arm as Morticia moaned in delight. That night, Morticia pulled Wednesday aside before dinner and said, "Wednesday Dear, come to the guest room tonight after dinner."

"Yes, Mother." Wednesday said obediently.

After dinner, Wednesday changed into her nightgown before walking to her parents' room. Knocking slowly, Wednesday heard the call of "Come in!" and opened the door. Moving into the darkened room, Wednesday moved to the bed with skill expertise.

"Gomez Darling would you mind guiding Wednesday here?"

"Of course not, Tish."

Wednesday felt her father pull her onto the bed and she let him guide her to the top. Sensing that she was between her parents, Wednesday looked to her mother.

"Are you ready Wednesday?" Morticia asked softly.

"Yes Mother."

Seconds later, a pair of soft lips met hers and Wednesday moaned, leaning into them eagerly. Morticia removed Wednesday's nightgown and pressed her own naked body against that of her daughter. Wednesday tensed when she felt a masculine body press into her from behind.

"It's alright Darling," Morticia murmured to her. "It's merely your Father."

Wednesday slowly relaxed as Gomez gently ran his hands down her side. Moaning as Morticia slid her hands down her stomach, Wednesday felt Gomez grind into her and whimpered. _This is new_. She thought to herself. Suddenly, a streak of fire shot through her body and her hips bucked. "Oh," Wednesday cried out, feeling Morticia tweak and fiddle with her clit. "P-please,"

"Spread your legs Wednesday Dear." Wednesday opened her legs and felt her father slide into her. Wednesday's breathing hitched and she tensed up, unwilling to move in case she was forced again.

"Relax Wednesday," Gomez murmured to her. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Wednesday nodded and slowly relaxed as he thrust slowly in and out. Soon the fire returned and Wednesday groaned, her lips finding her mother's nipples and suckling earnestly. Morticia cried out and arched her back, her fingers fumbling against Wednesday's clit.

"Faster!" Wednesday gasped to Gomez. "Faster!"

He complied and slowly went faster, picking up speed as he felt his own need coming. Wednesday whimpered and while she continued loving her mother's breasts, her own hand went down and filled her with two fingers, thrusting just as Gomez was. Morticia cried out and kissed Gomez over the top of Wednesday's head.

"I'm so close Darling," she panted, her eyes wild.

"Mm, me too Tish. Oh Wednesday, come with us!"

Wednesday moaned and bucked against her mother's fingers. "F-Father!" she screamed, coming hard, which in turn caused Gomez to come with Morticia seconds behind. They all screamed and moaned as they rode out their orgasms and Wednesday looked up at Morticia with a small smile. Dark eyes glittered back at her as Morticia slid down the bed and Gomez climbed around front. As Morticia's tongue slid through her sticky folds, Gomez's mouth engulfed one of her nipples, making Wednesday gasp and moan.

"Father, oh yes!" Bringing a hand up, she kept his head at her chest as she bucked to her mother's mouth. Gomez sucked harder as Wednesday began shaking and moaning louder.

"Mother!" she screamed, bucking frantically as Morticia continued sucking and licking at her. When Wednesday thought she couldn't come anymore after the third orgasm, Gomez switched places with his wife and filled Wednesday with himself, making her scream and moan. "Please!" she screamed, her pupils dilating so much that her iris was almost nonexistent. "Oh, so good!"

Suddenly, Wednesday felt something inside her snap and she began growling. Capturing Gomez's mouth in a kiss, Wednesday held Morticia's mouth to her breasts as she bucked against Gomez's thrusting. "More!" she growled, panting slightly. "I need more!"

Moving her thigh between Morticia's legs, Wednesday ground it into her mother and felt Morticia moan against her chest. Wednesday moaned as the wild passion inside of her continued building as Morticia came. Releasing her mother, Wednesday let out a sound between a growl and a whimper before rolling on top of her father and riding him.

The wild, primal need inside her built even more as he came inside her, making Wednesday crave more as she felt her own impending release. Riding him harder and faster, her breath came in short bursts as she teetered on the edge. But riding him wasn't enough, she needed something else as well, and as though she knew what it was, Morticia began rubbing at her clit. With a roar, Wednesday threw her head back and came all over both of her parents, her body going limp as she came down from her high. Falling away from Gomez, Wednesday landed in Morticia's embrace and smiled, feeling the stickiness on both of them.

"Again tomorrow Darling." Wednesday smiled and drifted to sleep against her mother as Gomez winked at Morticia.

"Wonderful idea, Darling." He whispered, kissing her goodnight.

* * *

**_There you go! What do you think will happen next._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken such a long time, guys, but I'm back now. Had to do a bit of research and such, not to mention pie tasting on thanksgiving. Yum. But here's your chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Gomez sighed a few days later. "Tish, how long do you think it will take for our little Wednesday to come out of this sex high?"

Morticia shook her head, cutting out pictures of the goriest bodies in the Coroner's care. "I'm not sure Darling." She said slowly. "It seems every time we bring her into the guest bedroom, she needs it more and more."

"Perhaps we should bring in that one therapist." Gomez suggested, shining his saber.

"You mean the sex therapist, Mr. Lane?" Gomez nodded.

"Such an odd name, Mr. Lane." Morticia murmured. "He must be a perfect therapist."

Gomez smiled in agreement. "We'll schedule an appointment as soon as possible. He'll tell us what's gotten into Wednesday."

Morticia nodded and hurried to get to the phone. A few hours later, as Wednesday lounged on the couch reading a horror novel, the doorbell rang. She shifted and went to go open it, noting the slight twinge between her legs as she walked. Opening the front door, Wednesday raised an eyebrow at the man before her. He had on a concealing trench coat with a wide brimmed hat that covered his entire face. On his feet were thick leather riding boots.

"Excuse me, miss," the man said in a nasally Transylvanian accent. "Is this the Addams residence?" Wednesday nodded and motioned for him to enter. "I am here to speak to a Morticia, Wednesday and Gomez Addams."

"I'm Wednesday, my mother and father are upstairs right now."

The figure nodded and moved to the sitting room while Wednesday moved to the stair. "Mother! Father!" she called. "We have a visitor."

Morticia appeared at the stairs moments later with Gomez not far behind. Wednesday felt a streak of lust just looking at them, but shook it away and led them to the sitting room where te mysterious man was waiting.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Lane." Gomez said, extending his hand. The stranger looked at it and back up at him.

Gomez frowned slightly, but nodded and said, "I'm Gomez, this is my wife Morticia and our daughter Wednesday. We were wanting to talk to you about a small…"

"Do not call it small." The man said in a nasally Transylvanian voice. "If it were small, you would not have called me. Now, which of you has the problem?"

"Our darling Wednesday," Morticia said, bringing her daughter forward.

"I have a lot of problems," Wednesday said monotonously. "Which one are we talking about?"

"The most recent one your father and I have noticed darling," Morticia cooed gently. "Mr. Lane is here to help you with it."

"Is there somewhere private I can speak with your daughter?"

"The guest room?" Wednesday asked, looking up at her parents.

Morticia's eyes narrowed as she sensed something wrong, but nodded with Gomez all the same. Wednesday gestured for Mr. Lane to follow her and led him to the guest room. Morticia and Gomez waited in the living room while the two talked in the guest room.

"Darling?" Gomez looked down at Morticia and saw the concern in her eyes. "Do you think he'll really help our Wednesday?"

"Well of course." Gomez said soothingly. "He's got the whole look of a professional about him."

"I know darling, but Wednesday's sensitive. And she's so naïve."

Gomez raised an eyebrow. "Wednesday is sensitive?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is. No matter what she looks like on the outside, she is emotional." Morticia sighed. "I just hope this man can help her."

Gomez rubbed Morticia's back soothingly and she leaned against him, looking in the direction of the guest room. Gomez glanced down and saw the flicker in his wife's eyes and wondered about it.

After about an hour, Mr. Lane returned to the living room and handed Gomez a card since Morticia had fallen asleep some time ago. "She is to see me every week. I will drop by and we will talk some more in the guest room. Have a dreadful evening."

Gomez nodded to him and looked at the card. It didn't have an address, merely a phone number and the man's name accompanied by a picture. Gomez slowly stood and laid Morticia's head on the arm of the couch as he went to go check for Wednesday. He found her fast asleep on the bed of the guest room, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she snoozed. Gomez nodded and turned around to find Morticia standing right behind him.

"Darling?" Gomez waved a hand in front of Morticia's face, but she stared right past him and walked into the guest room.

"She's sleepwalking?" Gomez whispered dubiously, watching as his wife laid down next to her daughter and fell back to sleep.

Wednesday, sensing the presence of her mother, snuggled up to the other woman. Gomez watched with wide eyes and couldn't believe it. Closing the door, he made his way to his bedroom and laid in bed, thinking hard about what he'd just witnessed.

"Impossible." He whispered when he came to his conclusion.

* * *

**_There you have it. WHat has Gomez found out? Is it going to impact the family for better or worse? WHat will happen when he tells Morticia? Review and tell me what you think and I'll update faster than last time. n.n_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it's taken so long, but I've been so busy with finals coming up soon. Check this chapter out for me and I'll deliver as soon as possible next time. I've got the next chapter halfway done, but for now, enjoy this particular chapter, huh? Ch-ch-check it out! ****^_^**

* * *

"Darling, that's absurd!"

"But Tish, I saw it! I saw the way you acted, the way SHE acted."

"Gomez, Darling, I'm positive I'm not in love with Wednesday. She's our daughter so I give her love, but I'm not IN LOVE with her. I'm in love with you."

Gomez sighed. "Tish, I'm sure it's there and it's probably been building for years."

Morticia continued laughing as she thrust the sword downward, blocking another strike from her husband. "Well, Darling, it's not unusual for an Addams to fall in love with another Addams… it's been happening for years."

Gomez nodded thoughtfully as their sparring brought them closer together. "I guess, but you're my wife, Tish and the thought of my very own daughter stealing you from me…" he trailed off for a moment, giving Morticia a heated look. "… it makes my blood boil."

Morticia smirked at him. "How hot Darling?"

Gomez growled low in his throat and tackled Morticia onto the bed. "Like a roaring fire in the hottest pit of hell." He growled, kissing at her throat fiercely as Morticia moaned in earnest.

"Don't worry Darling," the dark-haired woman gasped. "No one could make me feel like this. Oh Gomez, take me!"

* * *

Outside the room on the other side of the door, a very heartbroken Wednesday Addams moved back to her own bedroom and laid down. _Why do I care?_ The younger Addams woman asked herself. _She's married. And all she did was help me get used to the idea of sex. Why is it such a big deal to me?_

Wednesday puzzled over this in her mind for a moment and wondered if she really had fallen in love with her mother. _Of course not!_ Wednesday screamed to herself. _She's my mother after all. It's probably just a crush. Ew, crushes are what those girls in Freshmen year have. I need to get over this._

Wednesday turned toward the wall and continued thinking. _But, what if I am like great uncle Gildernsten Addams? He married his second cousin, Armadillia Addams. Would it be so bad if I were to have a small… crush… on my mother? Certainly not, but it would surely bring out unwanted consequences if I were to harbor and exercise this feeling. I'll just ignore it like I do everything else. That should do._

Coming to this conclusion, Wednesday began undressing. The therapist had told her that she needed to feel free at night so that it could clear her inhibitions and make her calmer, less lustful. Slipping underneath the black comforter, Wednesday smiled as she thought of her mother, rolled over and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Morticia crept into Wednesday's bedroom and looked over her daughter thoughtfully. She had been unable to sleep and thought that thinking over what Gomez had said would help clear her mind a bit.

_Surely I cannot possibly be falling for my own daughter?_ Morticia mused, gazing down at Wednesday. _Of course she is attractive, but love? Impossible. If I were falling in love with Wednesday, I'd feel the same thing as when I met Gomez, wouldn't I? Of course. So, if I don't feel those things… _

Morticia stopped and looked down at Wednesday. A barrage of feelings had been battering her subconscious for quite sometime but she hadn't paid them any mind. Slowly opening her mind and letting down her walls, Morticia felt the emotion flood through her body and gasped at the sensation. Moving closer to Wednesday, Morticia felt the tingles down her spine grow stronger and knew that what Gomez had said was true.

"But how…?" Morticia trailed off as she looked at her daughter.

Black hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her head and partly covering her face, full red lips parted slightly and turned up in the beginnings of a smile as breath was released from them, pale skin aglow in the moonlight seeping through the window. Morticia moaned as she remembered the feel of that same skin moving against her body night after night not too long ago. Growling hungrily, Morticia made to kiss Wednesday like that night, but quickly stopped herself and pulled back once more.

Suddenly, Wednesday rolled over and mumbled in her sleep. Morticia stood, mesmerized, as Wednesday breasts were partially revealed from under the blanket. Breath hitching, Morticia quickly undressed and climbed into bed next to her daughter. Wrapping her arms around Wednesday's waist, Morticia breathed in her daughter's scent and smiled to herself, drifting into sleep at last.

* * *

There you have it ladies and gentlemen. THe big revealing of Gomez's secret. Not really a secret since everyone could guess, but hey I love to dream and enjoy doing it often. Review and tell me what you think and I've got the next chapter halfway finished.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, here's the last chapter guys. I hope you like it. And please enjoy. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. For now, enjoy the ending (which is really just the beginning).**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Gomez strode away from the door and sighed. He had felt Morticia move out of the bed and had waited a moment before following her to Wednesday's room and watching as she struggled with her feelings.

_She will never admit it though._ He told himself. _She is too faithful to me; she would never willingly say she loved Wednesday. But it's her happiness, why won't she act on it? I mean it's not like I'm…_

Gomez stopped and his eyes widened slightly. _ I'm holding her back. Tish doesn't want to hurt me because she knows I'll turn into a wreck. That could make her seriously unhappy in the coming future and I don't want that. She deserves to be happy as much as any of the rest of the Addams, especially Cousin It._

Sighing, Gomez realized what he had to do. That didn't mean he was going to like it, but if there was one thing Addams did, it was make sure their family was happy before they were.

* * *

"You're doing what?"

"I'm letting you be with Wednesday darling. It's obvious you have feelings for her and so, I have ordered divorce papers for us to sign and then you will be free of me."

Morticia stared at Gomez in the utmost horror. "B-b-but I don't want to divorce you, Darling. I'm just trying to get a better handle on my feelings and then I can direct them on the right path again."

Gomez shook his head, his resolve firmly set. "Those feelings weren't meant for me in the first place, Tish and frankly, if they make you this unhappy, I don't want them. You are still able to live here as you both are still Addams, but I will not stand to make you any unhappier."

Morticia shook her head and put a hand to her temple. "Gomez Darling, the feelings I have are divided between you and Wednesday. I cannot have one without the other anymore. I need both of you to love me so I can return the love in kind. I cannot do that if you are walking around **our** house sulking. I love you dearly and cannot see that happen to you again. Please don't do this, Gomez."

Gomez stared at Morticia in trepidation and said, "What do you propose we do then, Tish?"

"First off, since our decision will affect Wednesday too, we need to bring her in here as well."

Gomez nodded and sent Lurch to get Wednesday. Their daughter appeared moments later and Gomez felt a pang of jealousy at the way Morticia looked at her. "Yes Mother?" Wednesday asked.

"Wednesday Darling, your father and I need to talk to you about a certain predicament that we've found ourselves in." Morticia said slowly. "Do take a seat." Wednesday slowly sat down across from her parents and looked at them expectantly.

"Wednesday, Darling, your father and I have been talking and we were wondering…" Morticia looked to Gomez for assistance and he nodded.

"Wednesday Darling, have you been having romantic feelings for your mother?"

Wednesday's eyes widened slightly and she looked between her parents. "N-no, of course not." She said slowly.

Morticia raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" she asked before pecking her daughter lightly on the lips. Wednesday's pupils dilated and she pulled Morticia back, placing a loving passionate kiss to her lips. Wednesday hurriedly pulled back after a few seconds and looked between her parents.

"Father, I-."

"No need Wednesday." Gomez said, holding up a hand. "I already knew. That's why we need to talk to you. Would you like me to divorce your mother so the two of you can be together?"

Wednesday's eyes widened completely and both her parents flinched at the strange look. "You… you want to divorce Mother?" Wednesday said hoarsely. "But… but she loves you more than anything in the world. You can't do that to her."

Morticia raised an eyebrow at the back of Wednesday's head and looked to Gomez. "Well, we could still be together…" Morticia said thoughtfully, getting a look about her that turned the other two on. "I won't need to marry Wednesday, I can sort of… what's the term darling?" she asked Wednesday.

"Date." Wednesday replied.

"Yes, I can date her Gomez. It will be like the three of us share a special relationship."

Gomez raised an eyebrow for a moment as he thought about it. "No divorce?" he asked slowly.

Morticia shook her head and asked, "No sulking?"

Gomez gave her his trademark lopsided grin and leaned over to kiss her. As they made to move closer, there was a slight noise and they looked down to see Wednesday looking down at them with an eyebrow raised of her own. "Where do I fit in?"

"No hiding your feelings from me anymore, love?" Morticia murmured into her ear, eliciting a shiver and a slight moan.

"I swear it, Mother." Wednesday agreed, leaning up and kissing her neck as Gomez claimed her lips. Morticia cried out in joy at the feeling of them both loving her and she smiled. This could be a very interesting relationship indeed.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible, in between? Please tell me in a review. They give me solace on my dark days. Hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading._**


End file.
